


We Are a Family

by miraculousjayden



Series: dad!gorilla au drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Bonding, a drabble au after gorilla adopts adrien and adrien can live a happy life, we stan one man as adrien's dad, will add more later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: AU drabble series where Gorilla has adopted Adrien, and these stories tell their lives.or Adrien has a home.





	We Are a Family

The one-bedroom apartment he had purchased for them wasn't luxurious or glamorous like the mansion Adrien lived in, but it was home.

After the adoption of Adrien, Gorilla found a pleasant apartment for rent. He gave Adrien the bedroom so he could invite friends and classmates over and have a place to hang. Gorilla took the couch, it was a fold-out, but it was a doable and easy.

The pounding of echoes of footsteps reaching Gorilla's ear as he cooked dinner. The clock told him Adrien got out of school and would be busting through the door in a few short seconds.

Gorilla smiles adjusting the temperature.

Three...

Two...

One...

The door opened and burst in Adrien. “I'm home!!” he cried.

He took off his shoes and backpack hastily dropping them by the door. He'd put them in his room later.

“Welcome home, Adrien,” Gorilla greeted.

Adrien grinned in reply. While they had been living in the apartment for a short time, he never grew tired of greeting the man and receiving a reply in return. It was a nice trade-in for the times Adrien walked into the mansion.

He hopped on a stool and began retelling the Gorilla of his day. The Gorilla listened intently.

“We had a test in Ms. Mendeleiev 's class but I think I did well. Marinette had the best idea to have the class study together. And then Nino and I built a potato volcano-” He rubbed his neck. “Don't worry we didn't make a big mess, and whatever mess there was we cleaned it up.”

Gorilla nodded in his approval. Adrien was, of course, a teenager so he would likely get into shenanigans, but Gorilla wants him to remember to respect other's properties. He gestured for Adrien to continue.

“We also had gym class, it did get a little crazy when Kim called for dodge ball with basketballs. One almost hit Marinette but I caught the ball in time.”

Adrien's head snapped over to Gorilla when he heard a clattering sound. He was gaping at Adrien.

Oops.

“I'm okay too though! I didn't get hit, nor bruising. I'm perfectly okay,” Adrien said assuring his guardian. Technically father but he was still warming up to that. He's still adjusting to the fact. And Adrien knows Gorilla cares deeply and wouldn't push him to call him that.

Still protective of Adrien no matter what, whether he be his bodyguard or guardian. He didn't want the boy getting hurt. More than he already has.

A 'phew' and Adrien reached over to the plates of sweets on the counter, licking his lips. They were from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the moment he saw them he knew. However, Adrien's plans foiled when Gorilla pushed his hand away, shaking his head.

A pout.

“Just one, please? It won't ruin my dinner, promise!”

A shake of the head.

“You know the rules Adrien, no sweets before dinner.” Gorilla chuckled.

Adrien continued to pout and laid his head on the counter. Maybe next time.

“Do you think I could help cook dinner??” Adrien asked. He excitedly sat up. Gorilla could see ears and a tail wagging.

He paused for a moment, thinking it would be no harm to teach Adrien the basics or let him help.

“You can help but go wash your hands first.”

“Aye, aye, captain!”

Adrien bolted to the bathroom, eager to start helping.

“No running in the apartment, Adrien!”

“Sorry!~”

Gorilla sighed and shook his head. Adrien is a good kid but he has his moments. However seeing Adrien smiling, talking animatedly about his day, Gorilla wouldn't trade it for all the gold and money in the world. With the newfound freedom Gorilla had no doubts the boy would soar. Choose a path for his own instead of going on the one paved for him.

“My hands are squeaky clean! What can I get started?”

“Think you can handle cutting some carrots??”

Adrien waved him off. “I got it!”

Gorilla laughed ruffling Adrien's hair. “All right just pay attention and be careful, it is sharp.”

He kept an eye on Adrien while stirring the pot, Gorilla had trust in Adrien but this kid never has cooked in a kitchen before. He smiled when he saw the serious look of concentration had cut the carrots. Eyes focused and tongue poking.

“This is nice.”

Startled Gorilla wondered if he spoke aloud.

“It feels like we're a family cooking together,” Adrien commented. He'd pushed the carrots off to the side of the cutting board.

He smiles. “A family.”

Another ruffle to his hair.

“We are family.”

Adrien beamed at Gorilla.

“We are,” he chirped.

They were family, and they would stick together through the end.

**Author's Note:**

> letgorillaadoptadrien2k19
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
